ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Flash: Animated Series
The Flash: The Animated Series (2018) Main Voice Cast: Michael Rosenbaum as Wally West Grey Griffin as Linda Park Jennifer Hale as Iris West Amanda Pays as Tina McGee Tom Cavanagh as Darwin Elias Phil Lamar as Captain Cold Mark Hamill as The Trickster Alexis Denisof as Mirror Master Susan Eisenberg as Glider Donal Gibson Captain Boomerang Antonio Banderas Weather Wizard Powers Boothe as Gorilla Grodd Plot: Wally West suits up as The Flash after his mentor, Barry Allen dies saving the multi verse from an unknown villain. He must face off against Barry’s greatest adversaries. S1E1: Pilot: '''After Barry’s death, his sidekick, Wally suits up as The Flash in order to fulfill Barry’s legacy, and to his fiancé, Linda Park from an old enemy of Barry, Captain Boomerang '''S1E2: Running West: '''Wally West visits Star Labs, owned by Darwin Elias (Tom Cavanagh), and his lab assistant, Tina McGee (Amanda Pays). Flash must defend them from Kilg%re, an alien life form that can suck up electricity, and is after Elias’s work. '''S1E3: Alliance Part 1: '''Wally West joins Star Labs, as Dr. Elias can help him with his super heroics. Wally’s Aunt, and Barry’s wife, Iris West helps out Wally on his first mission: to take down Captain Cold, and stop a massive Jewel thievery. '''S1E4: Alliance Part 2: Wally’s crusade against Captain Cold turns to chaos when he has kidnapped Darwin Elias, Wally must race to find him. '''S1E5: Speed Demon: '''Wally convinces Tina to divorce her abusive husband, Jerry, but it goes wrong when Jerry volunteers for a super experiment that gives him the same speed as Wally, and can’t feel pain. '''S1E6: The Demon’s Trail: '''Wally must make a difficult choice on Speed Demon’s fate, when he puts his best friend, Tina’s life at risk. '''S1E7: Mirrored: '''Wally’s speed is nothing compared to Barry’s, so he begins studying with Darwin to crack the speed equation. Meanwhile, Wally must find out where an old rogue, Mirror Master will strike. '''S1E8: Hero Team Up: '''The Justice League recruits Wally, and he begins training with Black Canary, Shazam, Mr. Terrific, and Hal Jordan. They must fight together against Starro, who attacks Central City. '''S1E9: Recruited: '''Wally and the other recruits must prove themselves by stopping an old foe of the JLA. '''S1E10: The Trickster: '''In the midseason finale, Flash returns to Central City from the JLA, and must foil a massive bombing by The Trickster. '''S1E11: The Rage: '''Captain Cold’s sister, Lisa is caught in a failed science experiment turning her into a transparent being that can shoot golden laser beams. She and Cold go after The Flash. '''S1E12: Natural-ish Disasters: '''Weather Wizard, a meta human who can control the weather, plans for a massive hurricane to hit Central City. '''S1E13: Hurricane Mardon: '''In a shocking turn of events, Flash loses his powers temporality, and is defenseless during the hurricane. '''S1E14: Rogues Team Up: '''Captain Cold, Trickster, Weather Wizard, Glider, Mirror Master, and Captain Boomerang all team up with one objective, to take down The Flash. '''S1E15: Rogues Ambush: '''The Team of Rogues plan to ambush Flash at the unveiling of The Flash Museum. Flash and Darwin also discover that when Wally runs at a top speed, the universe begins to tear. So, Flash must have a speedometer put on him to be tracked. '''S1E16: Journey into the Speedforce: '''After ripping a hole in the universe, Iris, Linda, Elias, and Wally are sucked into the speedforce, a reality outside of time and space. They must try and get home. '''S1E17: Gorilla City: '''A gorilla, Solovar, enlists the four to help fight a maniacal Gorilla, Grodd, bent on taking over Gorilla city, with an army of gorillas, and with technology that he can place his consciousness into other bodies, things turn worse when Grodd takes over Wally’s body. '''S1E18: The King of the Speed-force: '''The Flash fights Gorilla Grodd for a way home. Also, the identity of The Speed force Prisoner is revealed. '''S1E19: Destroyed City: '''Now, out of the speed-force, and with speedster, Jay Garrick’s help, Wally and him team up to stop the rogues once and for all from destroying Central City. '''S1E20: The Secret: '''The Rogues are in prison, and, Wally is now faster than ever, without the tears in the universe, but can’t top Barry’s speed. Meanwhile, Darwin Elias has been hiding a horrifying secret. '''S1E21: In Hiding: '''Wally find out that Elias has been capturing and torturing meta humans, but how? Elias goes into hiding, and somehow, the rogues are freed from jail, and also go into hiding. Wally must stop a new threat, tar pit. '''S1E22: The Explanation: '''Elias turns out to be Eobard Thawne in disguise, wanting to stop The Flash’s legacy and plans to replace The Flash. '''S1E23: Reverse Flash: '''Wally must formulate a plan to drive Eobard off to the future, and trap him there. '''S1E24: Rouge Warfare Part 1: '''It’s the final Battle between Wally, Jay and the Rogues. This time, Eobard gives the rogues enhanced tech, before his death last episode. '''S1E25: Rogue Warfare Part 2: '''In the shocking finale of The Flash: Legacies, Wally and the Rogues must form an unlikely alliance to defend their city from an Army of Gorilla’s from the speed-force.